Fired?
by maan
Summary: new story in the "just teasing " universe  Vance finds out that Big D has been fired. Why? and will Tony loose two jobs in one day?


Leon raised his brows as he saw his wife enter their hall a minute after their son had entered slamming the door, throwing his bag in the corner and stomping off to his room.

She winced as they heard James slam his door. The whole house shook.

She turned and closed the front door with exaggerated care.

"what happened? "Leon asked.

She heaved a big sight while taking of her coat and placing it on its hook.

"Apparently they fired Big D"

"They what? "

She walked towards the sink and started making tea.

"he wouldn't tell me why. They were met by the W manager and were told that DiNozzo had been fired due to certain life style choices"

"what the hell is that suppose to mean? " Leon asked as he accepted a cup of tea from his wife.

She shrugged "not a clue, but i think James knows. He wouldn't tell me but he is holding something back i can feel it "

Vance zipped his tea thoughtfully. "if there was something fishy about DiNozzo I'm sure our agency would have found it when they did there background check...or a few months back when his clearance was upped "

Jackie padded his hand "I'm not worried about something like that. I'm worried about James losing the best coach he ever had. And think about all those kids in his team. Kids that don't have the good fortune to have such good role models as James has. Big D is the only stable authority figure most of them have "

Leo put his tea down.

"I'm going to talk to James "

But alas James refused to talk to his father.

So the family ended up having a very tense dinner that night. James was sulking over his plate and his wife and daughter were trying to lighten the mood by chattering cheerfully. It sounded forced and it was grating on Leon's nerves.

"would you fire someone because he was gay? "

Jackie dropped her fork startled by her sons sudden outburst. Leon chocked on his water.

"of course daddy wouldn't "his sister piped up "daddy isn't a bigot, right dad? "

"no of course your dad wouldn't , wouldn't you Leon? "Jackie answered staring hard at Leon

Leon put his glass down and stared at his son.

"is that what happed to big D? "

James shrugged "maybe "

"but you don't have proof so you can't fire him"he added defiantly.

"is that what happed James ! " Vance asked again with more force.

James lowered his eyes"yes "he replied softly.

After a long tense silence he dared to raise his eyes and look at his father "please don't your fire him too daddy "

"get your coat"

"what? "

"were going to visit your coach "

ten minutes later Vance and James pulled up on to a graveled driveway of an old own house. The lights were on and once they stepped out they could smell the delicious aroma of fresh baked apple pie.

Vance pressed down on his urge to check DiNozzo's file again.

This wasn't exactly the kind of place he had envisioned special agent DiNozzo to live.

Quite the opposite actually.

A small but muscular man with long hair and a hostile expression opened the door. He looked vaguely familiar but Leon couldn't place him.

"what" the man grunted out rudely.

"i would like to talk to special agent DiNozzo please"

The man looked him over from top to bottom and for a moment Leon was afraid he was preparing to hit him but the man seemed to pull back a little once he saw James peaking out form behind his father.

He took a deep breath and shouted over his shoulder "Tony your boss is here "

A muffled voice coming from above replied"Gibbs? "

"No the other one "the man shouted back

"ow hell tow jobs in one night. That hasn't happened since collages "

The small man with the Texan drawl let them pass and shut the door behind them.

Once inside Vance admired the open floor planning of the house. From the door your could see the whole downstairs and the stairs, hallways and balcony from first floor.

"Tony's talking a shower" the man behind them said."he will be right down "

Vances shrugged and continued to take in the scene. A big piano was standing against the back wall. Flanked on one side by three guitars and on the other by a big bookcase. Two leather chairs were set in front of a big entertainment system. The walls were bare and the dark color of the stones was almost similar in color as the old wooden floor. The house looked like a cabin in the woods should look.

Except form the state of the art professional looking kitchen.

"your a musician? "Vance asked knowing that if this man was he didn't used to be.

The body and stance of this man revealed to much training.

"i play a bit. Tony's the one with the degree " the man groused and bumped his way passes him to start cleaning the kitchen. Vance guessed that the banging of the post and pans was suppose to be intimidating and in a strange way it really was. This man could probably kill him with an appetizer.

He looked him over one more time. So this was in all probability DiNozzo's partner...DiNozzo kept surprising him.

The sound of a door closing made him look up and he saw DiNozzo walking over the balcony towards the stairs. He was wearing sweat pants, thick socks and an even thicker knitted sweater. He looked tired, resigned and cold.

"Director"Tony addressed him while descending the stairs. His expression changed once he noticed James lurking by the front door and he smiled

"hullo James "

He walked towards the Texan an placed a hand on his shoulder. The man immediately stopped abusing the poor dishes and seemed to relax marginally.

"how can i help you this evening Director? "

Before he opened his mouth Vance speculated briefly that it was probably snowing in hell

"I'm here to help you get your job back "

Vance felt more then he saw James moving up and down behind him jumping from joy.

His eyes were fixed on DiNozzo who didn't seem to react at all. The green eyes seemed to stare right through him.

"i gather you know about the accusations?"

Vance nodded

"and by being here you have in a way confirmed these accusations"

Tony run a hand though his hair and seemed to shiver almost invisibly

"i mean the accusations are valid, you see that don't you? "

Again Vance nodded

"are you going to help me get my coaching job back because I'm going to loose my daytime job ? "

"no we are a modern agency " He saw DiNozzo wince and true he had used that sentence in his disadvantage enough times in the past.

It was ironic

"who ever you choose to spend your personal time with male or females nobody's business but your own."

It was almost painful to see the tension drain from DiNozzo's face and body.. Suddenly he had his suspicions about all the job hopping DiNozzo had done before he joined NCIS.

Did Gibbs know?

"well were are my manners? " DiNozzoa suddenly exclaimed. " James, director Vance i like you to meet my husband Elliot Spencer "

Eliot growled something that in now way could be interpreted as a greeting but he held out his hand so Leon shook it and wasn't surprised to be held in an iron grip.

The seal,, ex seal Leon though to have deduced, did seem to have reserved a less bone crushing hand shake for James and even managed a grin.

"would you like to sit down, have some fresh apple pie? Eliot just baked one and let me tell you he is a genius with food "


End file.
